odities galor
by dark angel reina formaly rez
Summary: my kiss of death chars twilight chars uglies seris chars, davids parents are friends of the cullens and when pepper, renesmee and jakes child, and david were born both families agreed that when david was 25 he and pepper would get married. sere more
1. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE THEY?

Crossover my kiss of death characters 600 years from now in the wild and uglies/pretties/specials/extras it also has twilight characters in it

I disclaim twilight and uglies but I claim kiss of death that is my story.

TPOV

David and I were flying through the trees headed to the new smoke to check up on people. Just because the mind-rain happened doesn't mean people don't want to live in the wild, take these tents here were flying over… hang on a minuet those aren't one of ours. Ours have to have a sign or something to say there smoke. David noticed them also.

"Tally those aren't ours are they?" he asked.

"No there not David, i'll try sending them a ping." A few seconds later and a ping was returned. I forwarded it to David who had gotten an interface ring and a skintenna in the last town.

We both set down in the trees a little farther off and opened it up. It had a beautiful woman in it but she was pretty young looking maybe younger than me. She was a lot skinnier than normal people in fact skinnier than the cities allowed she was as skinny as the woman in the magazine that time but it looked amazing and natural on her. Like she was born that way she had long black hair and piercing red eyes that was… different even for the manga-heads. And her voice rang like a bell.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is tallying Youngblood might I ask who you are." I asked back

"My name is Naome rice."

"Well I'd like to know what your doing out here in the middle of the wild." And then I think David turned his skintenna on and opened up his side of the line.

"W…W…WHAT?" he asked.

"DAVID!!!" Naome cried. "Awwwwww so good to see you! What were you? 7? the last time I saw you boy you've grown up whose this tally person your girlfriend? Have you kissed her? Tell me everything! I haven't seen you in so long!" she seemed to have completely forgotten me.

"Aw why did I have to open my big mouth I should have known it was her." Said David quietly to me.

"David, Hun, I'm a hell girl I can here everything you say." She said then a voice in the background said.

"Love the girls still on too." It was a guy's voice.

"Opps sorry I forgot about you." Then a girl with pixie black hair and ecstatic topaz eyes. Came on screen.

"Hey who are these…? ITS DAVID OH MY GAWDS ITS DAVID HES ALL GROWN UP HE ISN'T WALKING AROUND THE SMOKE IN DIPARS AND A SHIRT AND NO PANTS ON ANYMORE NOW HES JUST MISSING A SHIRT OH MY GAWDS EMMET, EDWARD, JASPER, JACOB, NESSIE, BELLA, ROSE, MELANIE, SOPH AND PEPPER GET OVER HERE." A bunch of people walked in view and David told me who they were. First a tall muscly like more muscle then the city would allow pale most were all pale. Shot curly brown hair and he had dimples they all had the same eye color except three, topaz. Next was Edward he wasn't muscle but he was nice looking and on his arm was Bella and she had long brown hair and it was all over the place as she tripped every two steps. Next was jasper he had untidy blond hair and Alice the girl with pixie hair looped onto him. Then rose who was a blonde and was with Emmet. Melanie had hair slightly longer than Alice kind of red and turned in rather than out like Alice's. Then Sophie she had sandy blond hair. Then Jacob he was tall and heavily tanned and muscle too but he had not shirt on and brown eyes then on one arm renesmee who was Edward and bella's daughter she had green eyes and copper ringlets the color of her fathers. And pepper a young girl with copper and brown streaked hair and green eyes she was renesmee and Jacobs's daughter. Or at least that's what David told me.

"Hey he got pants on for once!" called Emmett and everyone in there group burst out laughing.

"EM!!!" David screamed. "CAN YOU NOT IMBARASE ME OR MAKE FUN OF ME FOR FIVE SECOUNDS!"

"No" he said and then they all laughed.

"He never stops making fun of people; David how's your mom? We heard from cable about your dad that spiteful daughter of ours was always evil and where do you end up when you're evil DEAD!" it was the black haired girl but wait

"DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?!" I cried "YOUR ONLY LIKE WHAT EIGHTEEN AND CABLE WAS LIKE WHAT 50?!!?!?! HOW IS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER WHEN SHES OLDER THAN YOU!?!?!?!!" I hadn't realized I was practically yelling.

All of them burst out laughing like that was the most ridiculous thing ever. "Hun, add 600 years on to that but thanks for the complement." She said. With and almost church bell laugh.

"Si...si...six…six hun….. Six hundred years!?!?!?!" this wasn't possible IV heard of old crublies but none were older than the city it's self for all I know they could have built the city.

"Actually they only built the specials in model of us sort of." Said the guy named Edward.

Then the girl named pepper literally disappeared from the screen faster than even my eves could see. But when I turned to give David a questioning look. I saw her there. HOW'D SHE GET THERE SO FAST?!!?!?!?! And what was she??? And then I noticed what she was doing…


	2. VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, OTHER? THERE CRAZY

I disclaim twilight and uglies but I claim pepper, Ryan and Naome they're my characters I made them up

TALLY POV

KISSING, SHE WAS KISSING MY BOYFRIEND! AND HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ENJOYING IT!

She pulled out of the kiss, "I missed you David." She said.

"Um… I missed you too?" he said it like a question in the after math of a surprise kiss.

"You should!" she said angrily.

"I did, I did, shesh." He said and she started kissing him again, I felt red rising to my cheeks and I was faintly aware of the "awwwwwwwww" in the back ground.

"GET OFF HIM!" I yelled, I hadn't been this angry in my entire life. Was I… no I couldn't be, was I JEALOUS??????

David looked at me shocked. "Uh tally, are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright. WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHAT RIGHT DOES SHE HAVE KISSING YOU???" he looked kind of… sorry. I would have accepted it if she wasn't hanging on him.

"Well," she said slyly. "I am his fiancé."

"Wha- wah- what?" I felt myself slip out of conscious.

When I awoke I noticed I was being carried by the guy named Emmet, and we were moving at the speed of light!!!!!!! "What the…" I murmured, next thing I know were at the smoke.

"Mom!" David called. "Guess whose here?"

"You and tally?" she called back.

"No the Cullen's!" I swore that I would never like pepper Cullen she stole my boyfriend and she was going to marry him. It had to be a mistake.

I felt myself being lowered onto a smoke bed. I think I could just pretend to still be asleep and eavesdrop on there conversation. But then Edward spoke, "well tally we seem to be in a predicament and David shall be the one to decide." Damn how did he know I was awake? "Because I can read minds." He answered.

"Oh" I was all I could say. "What are you guys?" as soon as I asked it I regretted it.

Everyone was pointing at each other and talking all at the same time but I got the just of it. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Sophie, Melanie, Carlisle, Esme (who just showed up) and Alice were vampires, good lord they thought they were vampires they must be crazy! Pepper, Nessie and Ryan were half vampires, they must be crazy. I also noticed like twenty other people showed up, big husky people like Jacob. Jacob, Seth, jarred and all those husky people were werewolves. And Naome was a hell girl (what ever that was) although I also found out that pepper had a brother Alex. I also found out that when pepper and David were born there parents arranged a wedding and now it was his choice whether to go through with it or not.

"Give me time to think." Was all he could say and I don't blame him.

"You all are crazy!" I said. "Vampires, werewolves, half vampires and hell girls THERES NO SUCH THING!" I cried.

"Then how do you explain how we are here to day and lived in the rusty time?" Esme asked in a motherly way.

"I'm not sure but I sure don't believe you!" I cried.


End file.
